Pride of a Saiyan
by xXGotenxDaizuXx
Summary: Third story to 'Love Reaches no Bounds' placed two years after Goku beat Frieza for the second time. He and Vegeta now need to continue their relationship on Earth with their families, but someone disturbs their peace and causes everything in the saiyans perfect world to break. What will the saiyans have to face this time and what will happen that breaks the pride of a saiyan?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey you guys! i know that I already had a story called Pride of a Saiyan, but that story wasn't sitting well with me so I decided to change it. Forgive me if you liked the other story. I hope this one will be better than the last one.

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Ionon) so enjoy

 **Chapter** **1**

Vegeta was looking at what he was cooking as Goku played with their young son. Ionon laughed brightly as Goku tossed him in the air. Goku screamed making Vegeta jump in surprise.

"Kakarot! What in Kami's name are you screaming for?!" Vegeta turns around to see Goku back on the floor pointing at the ceiling his face etched with horror and surprise. Vegeta looked up to see Ionon floating at the top of the ceiling giggling down at his father. He puts his hands on his waist shaking his heaad. He reaches up towards Ionon and floats towards his son. He grabs the giggling 2 year old holding him close. He sets his feet back on the ground setting Ionon back into Goku's awaiting arms.

"Crazy kid." Goku smiles at Ionon then looks at Vegeta.

"Kakarot I don't see how that freaked you out. He is a full blooded saiyan after all so he will be developing things that Trunks, Gohan, and Goten didn't at his age. that even goes to show that we should already be training Ionon for battle." Vegeta grabs the two year old smiling at his son," 'Mai 'Mai!" Vegeta smirks at the small boy," Let's go outside with daddy. He could probably show you a couple of things and so will I."

Ionon squeals at the news showing both sides of his parents in that one moment. The excited fighting pleasure of his father and the fire in his eyes of his Amai. Vegeta shuts off the stove so the house doesn't burn down and carries Ionon outside followed by an excited Goku. Vegeta sets Ionon on the grass and places a ki shield around the baby.

"Now Ionon. Daddy and I will show you how it is done." Vegeta faces his mates getting into a fighting stance,"Ready to show our boy the ferocity of hius parents Kakarot?"

Goku places a firey kiss onto Vegeta's lips before jumping back a couple of steps and into a fighting stance," Ready as I'll ever be my love."

* * *

A/N: Sorry you guys! I know its really short for the first chapter but it was all I could do with what time I had on my hands. I'll update when I can. RxR. Next time on _**POAS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey you guys!Second chapter coming at'cha! Hope you all are starting to like the reboot so far 'cause I am!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Ionon) so enjoy

 **Chapter 2**

Vegeta looks at his mate as he places a foot on the beaten and battered saiyan," Give up Kakarot. You can't win." Vegeta smirks at his fallen mate as Goku looks up at his mate.

"Vegeta..."

"What is it Kakarot?"

Goku grins evily at his mate grabbing Vegeta's ankle and throwing him to the floor. Goku sits on Vegeta's waist curling his tail onto his mate's thigh. He grabs Vegeta's hands putting them above his head on the ground running the other hand under his mate's shirt to feel his rock hard abs. He leans in close to Vegeta's ear grinning," How is this called winning Vegeta? Below your mate."Vegeta closed his eyes turning his head the opposite way a bright red blush forming onto his face.

"Hey Amai I need your-" Gogeta stops midsentence seeing her parents in a compromising position such as that one,"You two better not be thinking about making another baby. I have enough watching Ionon on your heat."

Vegeta and Goku look at their daughter Goku gaining a fierce blush on his face whilst Vegeta's blush increases in color. Goku gets off of Vegeta in a rush and grabs Ionon out of the ki shield that Vegeta had placed around the two year old. Gogeta rolls her eyes at her parents," Gohan is inside looking for you Daddy. He says it's important. Amai I think you should go too. It might be a saiyan thing."

Vegeta nods at Gogeta grabbing Ionon from Goku,"Come on Kakarot. It must be important if your son is here."

* * *

Once the saiyan couple leaves Gogeta pulls out the letter that Vegeta had put in her casket when she died. She reads the piece of paper once more before stashing it away in her armor. She crouches into a fetal position in their backyard crying. She feels a hand placed on her head.

"You shouldn't suffer this way child. I can help you gain what you lost. A family."

* * *

Vegeta looks at Gohan as they sit in the living room. Goku sits with his elbows on his knees staring hard at his son.

"What's going on Gohan?" Vegeta asked since Goku was trying to visually find out what was wrong with his son. Gohan fiddles with his shirt and then pushes his glasses back up on his nose.

"Well. Um...Piccolo and I have gotten into an intimate relationship and I wanted to know if our species are compatable." Gohan said with a slight hesitation. He didn't want his father knowing that he and piccolo had begun to have sex and became mates so soon after confessing their attraction to each other.

Vegeta has a confused look on his face," We would have to ask your uncle about that one. I wasn't on Planet Vegeta for that long and your father was never introduced to saiyan culture." Vegeta stands up from where he was sitting in the living room. He leaves for a second and comes back with his royal guard, Raditz.

Gohan repeated his question to his uncle in which Raditz frowned," Well Gohan. There are some factors that you must take in. Piccolo is supposed to be an asexual namekian, though this doesn't count out the possibility of you both being compatable." Raditz rubs his temple trying to remember if he had ever seen any namekians on Planet Vegeta that weren't there because the saiyans hated their race.

Raditz scowls," I do remember one couple that was a close family friend of Kakarot and my parents. They were a saiyan namekian couple like you and your mate. The sub in the relationship got pregnant, but astounded the medical professionals on our planet because the subs stomach almost tripled in size before the first month was up. The sub died and egg coming out of his womb which explained the drastic increase in size of his stomach." Gohan gulps at the news," But it could have been prevented. That was only the first case Gohan. There were others after that which were more successful because they knew what they were doing. The egg is a mix of both saiyan and namekian ways of birth. The egg from the namek and the energy inside the egg from the saiyan."

Gohan lets out a sigh of relief,"Thank Kami. I don't know what would have happened if we weren't compatable." Gohan grins wide," I have to go tell Piccolo. He runs for the front door," See ya!"

Goku watches Gohan leave," So why did he ask about that?"

Vegeta chuckles," Kakarot you are so dense."

Goku looks at Vegeta dumbfounded as Vegeta walks away towards Ionon's room,"Did I say something stupid again?"

Raditz rolled his eyes," I'm going back to my room."

* * *

Gohan lands in front of his and Piccolo's house grinning like a psychopath. He opens the door running up to Piccolo and hugging him tightly. Piccolo looks at the shorter man in surprise,"You're back."

Gohan looks up at Piccolo,"And with the best news." Gohan floats to kiss his mate," I knew I wasn't dreaming this morning."

Piccolo looks at Gohan," So it's true. Our species are compatable."

Gohan nods burying his face into Piccolo's chest,"And I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: I think this is one of my better chapters out of the trilogy so far its well organized and coordianted. RxR. Next time on _**POAS!**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Let us continue)

A/N: Hey you guys. Unexpected thing in your inboxes huh? Yeah. I'm back. I just needed more than a couple of months to see where I wanted this story to go and I didn't know. Heartbreak brings out a lot in a person and for me it brings out new story ideas :) I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter to Pride Of A Saiyan and can forgive me for being gone for so long. Now...ONTO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! (Other than Daizu and Ionon) Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Goku looks at Vegeta who was in the living room with a bubbly Ionon in his lap.

"Hey Geta? Why haven't there been anyone coming to try and destroy the Earth?"

Vegeta turns to look at Goku a serious look on his already hardened features," Maybe it's a good thing that we are finally at peace for once Kakarot. We can raise Gogeta and Ionon in peace instead of in pain like you had to raise Gohan and Goten. As well as I with Trunks."

Goku sees the broken look that was coming to his mate's face. He goes over to him, softly kissing his forehead," Vegeta. We aren't raising Gogeta. She was raised by King Kai remember? We can't change that she was raised by him Geta."

Vegeta looks at Goku,"She's 16 Kakarot. We still have to raise her. She's still our daughter no matter who raised her from the beginning. Even if I..." Vegeta wipes a tear that fell from his eye with his gloved hand, "Even if I did what I did to her before she was born."

Goku sits next to Vegeta pulling his mate close and onto his lap, "She's a good girl Vegeta. She knows that we both love her with all our hearts. I know that what you had to do to her was my fault for being in my damned heat while we were sparring..." Goku turns away from Vegeta, pain plain as the nose on his face. Vegeta grabs Goku's face softly gently turning his face towards him, "I love you Kakarot. I know that you regret what you did and so do I with what I did to Gogeta."

Goku smiles and kisses Vegeta's lips softly letting all the pain between the two saiyans melt away.

* * *

Gogeta was sitting in Goten and Daizu's home flipping through pages of a notebook that she kept there. She had all here feelings and experiences written in the notebook, but the one that stood out to her the most was the man she met the other day after her parents were done sparring.

She looks at the letter that he gave her, _'If you want_ _to gain a family and get rid of the ones who gave you away meet me at sunset in 3 days.'_

Gogeta was contemplating the offer, but her only issue was she loved her parents. She loved Goku, Vegeta and Ionon. She loved their small family, but she also knew that her parents wanted more children and only thought of her as someone to watch Ionon whilst they were on their heat.

She looks up to see Goten reading the letter over her shoulder, "Who gave that to you?"

Gogeta shoves the letter in her journal, slamming the journal shut, "What are you doing?"

Goten looks at Gogeta hurt, "You aren't gonna go to see him are you?"

Gogeta stands up looking at Goten, "What does it matter to you?"

Goten crosses his arms, "Because you're my little sister and your family is my family. I don't want anything to happen to my young daughter or my mate. I won't let you hurt any of our family if it comes down to it."

Gogeta puts the book in a drawer turning to look at Goten, "If it does come to that...I will let you kill me big brother." She walks past Goten leaving out the front door without turning back.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this update is short you guys, but progressing the story is what matters to me right now. I'll try to update as much as I can but I can't promise anything. Next time on _**POAS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey you guys. Once again I have decided to come back and continue this story. So enough with the small talk and let's continue.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! (Other than Daizu and Ionon) Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4**

The 3 days had passed for Gogeta and she was waiting under the tree that she had been buried under. She waited for the man to arrive to give her the life she wanted. She had been conflicted to meet up with the man that gave her the note. She loved her family, but they had given her up and no matter how much she pretended to be fine with it she still wasn't.

Gogeta looked up to see a man in a black cloak. He pushed back the hood so she could see him fully. The man had dark auburn hair with bright green eyes. His chiseled chin made Gogeta realize that the man was around his late 20's early 30's. He was about as muscular as her father with saiyan armor underneath the cloak.

"You're a saiyan..." Gogeta said dumbfounded not realizing that there would be more saiyans coming to Earth.

"Yes I am a saiyan. My name is Snippar." He bows in front of Gogeta, "Princess Gogeta. I know of all your troubles with your family. With Prince Vegeta and all the other family members that you have here."

Gogeta looked at Snippar confused, "But why would you want to help me in such a way?" Gogeta asked this wanting to know how the other saiyan could give her a family that she would want.

"I can take you back to New Vegeta and become queen, but first to do that you would have to kill all of your family members so you can become the rightful heir. If your Amai is still alive then you won't be able to become queen. Also with your older brothers Gohan, Goten, and Trunks you also won't be able to become queen. They are all in your way to come to New Vegeta and take your place as our ruler. As well as your father Kakarot. He is the one that will bring us the most trouble, but if we manage to kill your Amai first then your father will surely follow." Snippar explained all this in a way that might get Gogeta to want to join him.

Gogeta looks at Snippar not sure whether to take his offer or not. To kill her whole family was impossible for her, but then again...what have they ever done for her? She looks up at Snippar with a fiery resolve in her eyes, "I accept your offer, but killing them all won't be easy.. My father and Amai are very powerful. Both legendary super saiyans. They will not let us hurt them very easily."

Snippar grabs Gogeta's waist in an affectionate manner, "This is why you're alongside me in this plan Princess. You have control over them being their daughter and also since they have regrets about what they both did to abort your existence the first time. They won't bring themselves to hurt you."

Gogeta nods smiling,"Perfect. You have thought this through for a long time Snippar."

He chuckles at the praise, "Well Princess. We will meet back at this spot once the first phase of our plan starts. Which is taking your baby brother Ionon."

* * *

Goku was watching Vegeta and Ionon in the backyard smiling at his mate and son. He watched them both fly around the backyard, Ionon laughing and giggling with Vegeta chasing him like a game of tag. Goku looks towards the back door that had just opened and closed at Gogeta comes to his right side. She stands next to Goku receiving a side hug from her father,"Hey princess. How was your day in the city?"

Gogeta shrugged, "Just people being people. Random couples at the carnival and stuff. Nothing much to report." Gogeta leaned into her father's embrace wanting to feel his strong arms around her. She loved him so much. Goku chuckles at Gogeta hugging her tightly knowing that his daughter loved these little moments just between the two of them. He let her go as Vegeta landed next to them with a giggling and smiling Ionon in his arms. Gogeta goes back to standing next to her father not looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at his daughter smiling sadly at her. This is how it always was after the fight with Frieza. Gogeta was so close to Goku giving her father affection whenever she left and came, but with Vegeta it was an awkward greeting. She would always stand far away from Vegeta causing him to have to walk up to her and gently kiss her on the forehead before asking her about how her day was. Today was no different.

Vegeta was about to gently kiss Gogeta's forehead like he always did, but she pulled away before he could.

"I'm going to my room." She declared before floating up to the second floor balcony and entering her room.

Vegeta looked at the second floor dumbfounded. He looks at Goku covering his face not wanting to get emotional in front of his mate or son. He sucks it up walking inside and starting on dinner.

Goku sadly watched the exchange knowing that Gogeta had some sort of animosity towards Vegeta still for what he had done to her, but he didn't understand why it was still going on. Gogeta was almost 17 which Goku thought was long enough for her to hold hatred towards his mate. He floats up to her room from outside and walks into the room. Gogeta was sitting on her bed watching television. She turns to look at Goku, but realizing what was about to happen just turns back towards the T.V.

"Gogeta-"

"Whatever you're gonna say just save it. I'm not gonna forgive him anytime soon." Gogeta looked at Goku out of her peripheral cutting him off before he could say anything to her.

"Gogeta, your amai loves you very much. I don't understand why you are acting like this. You are acting like your amai doesn't care about you-"

"HE'S PREGNANT!"

Goku looks at Gogeta dumbfounded,"He is?"

Gogeta covers her face," you and amai only want new kids...Since Ionon is already gonna be 2 you both just want another kid to forget about me!" Gogeta was letting tears roll down her cheeks. She looked at Goku with a hardened look on her face even though the tears of sadness made her look like a pouting child. Goku walks over to his daughter and hugs her tightly wanting to get rid of those thoughts in her head.

Gogeta hugs her father tightly clinging to the back of his gi. She sobbed loudly in his chest wanting to just be rid of this pain. This pain of being abandoned and mistreated by everyone in her life, especially her amai.

Vegeta was standing outside of Gogeta's room hearing everything that had been said. He sinks to the floor not knowing what to do anymore. He loved his daughter with all his heart and soul, but she didn't reciprocate that feeling. He goes down the stairs and outside through the back door. He powers up as much as he can and starts to throw ki blasts around the surrounding areas and trees. He had tears running down his face angrily. He loses his vision from all the anger that he was feeling. He screams as he cries harder. Vegeta feels arms wrap around his biceps to stop him from going any crazier than he already was. Vegeta was fighting against the grip of the arms that were holding him so tightly.

"Vegeta stop!"

The distraught saiyan hears his mate and he falls limp in his arms. He feels Goku lay his face on Vegeta's shoulder whispering softly in Vegeta's ear trying to calm the smaller saiyan.

"She hates me...She truly hates me..." Vegeta said hanging his head. He feels Goku let go and stand in front of him lifting his chin with his finger and thumb.

"She doesn't hate you. She is just still upset." Goku touches Vegeta's small waist with his other hand running it under his mate's shirt to feel his hard abs and stomach," You can't blame her for thinking the way that she does Vegeta. You were pregnant when she was wished back and now that Frieza is dead."

"But its been months since Frieza died!"

"For our daughter its only been a couple of months since she saw us first." Goku says trying to get Vegeta to see where their daughter is upset.

Vegeta looks at Goku who was looking at him with soft eyes. His mate wasn't upset with him, but he was trying to get him to understand.

"I was so happy to be pregnant again Kakarot. I wanted to make our family bigger."

Goku looks at Vegeta,"But at the expense of our daughter?"

Vegeta shakes his head laying his forehead on Goku's chest," I've been a bad parent."

Goku shakes his head, "No you haven't. We both aren't very good at this parenting thing."

Vegeta hugs Goku around his waist,"Can you maybe..." Vegeta was never emotional like this ever, but he needed that from his mate right now and without another word he received what he wanted. He was lifted off the ground by his mate in a tight embrace which he was very grateful for.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for sticking by my side even when i haven't updated in a while. It really does mean alot to me that i have such loyal readers. Special thanks to **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta** for being a very loyal reader whenever I upload. You especially mean alot to me. Next time on _**POAS!**_


End file.
